


Dos Rutas del Bosque

by Arieth (Tannabet)



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Accidentes de Coche, Fic del Futuro, Gen, Herida de Personaje Principal, Hermanos Forjando Lazos, Hurt/Comfort, Muerte/Referenciada de Personaje, Multi-Capítulo, OTGW Spoilers, Post OTGW, Situaciones Escabrosas, Subtono de Muerte
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth
Summary: Tres años después, tras su pequeño viaje más allá del jardín, Wirt y Greg siguen caminos separados por un tiempo. Con su hermano mayor marchándose a la universidad, un Greg de nueve años lucha contra los cambios que la ausencia de Wirt ocasiona. En busca de respuestas a sus dudas, Greg se encuentra devuelta a donde todo empezó, pero Lo Desconocido no es un lugar que te tomas a la ligera. El peligro aún aguarda en las sombras de los bosques, pero al menos se ocuparon del problema de la bestia, ¿Cierto?...¿Cierto?----Esta Traducción deTwo Roads in the Woodspertenece askimmingthesurface





	Dos Rutas del Bosque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Roads in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635592) by [skimmingthesurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface). 



“¡Greg! ¡Greg, por favor, tengo que irme pronto!”

_ Ribbit. _

“¡Shh!” Greg cubrió la boca de Jason Funderberker con una mano. “¡No dejes que te oiga n !” le siseó, acomodando tanto a él como a su rana dentro del arbusto al lado de su casa.

Algunas personas quizá creyeran que tener nueve años es ser demasiado mayor para jugar a las escondidillas con tu rana mascota. Esas personas estarían muy mal. Como fuera, en  este caso, no era un juego de escondidillas en el que el joven Greg estaba participando.

“¡Greg!”

Su codo sobresalía un poco. Greg sacó la lengua mientras intentaba ocultarse mejor mover mucho al arbusto. Normalmente habría escogido un árbol en lugar de un arbusto, pero Wirt conocía sus mejores escondites. Arriba en los árboles fue el primer lugar que su hermano buscó, había visto sus pies desde las hojas del arbusto dirigirse directamente a la línea de árboles al borde del jardín. Greg era un trepador de árboles innato y Wirt lo sabía. No era un hermano menor tan tonto como para ponérselo _así_ de fácil.

Claro, era claro que era un hermano menor muy listo y  _ Wirt _ era el hermano  tonto porque no ya ni siquiera estaba buscando. Solo gritaba su nombre y volteaba cosas de cabeza, dejando un desastre atrás por cómo se escuchaba. La ventana de la cocina estaba justo sobre el arbusto de Greg, abierta, así que podía escuchar cuando Wirt se movía por la casa de un lado a otro.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, luego se cerró de golpe. Greg abrazó más fuerte a Jason Funderberker para que no saliera saltando hacia Wirt. Jason Funderberker tenía el terrible hábito de ponerse del lado de su herman o en los peores momentos posibles. La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse, pero se cerró con mucha más gentileza esta vez.

“Cariño, en serio tenemos que irnos.” Era su mamá. Greg arrugó el entrecejo, estirándose un poco para oír mejor. No gritaba como una persona loca como hacía Wirt.

Pero ahora ni siquiera él gritaba. “Mamá, literalmente no puedo encontrarlo.”

“Greg saldrá cuando esté listo,” respondió ella.

Él frunció el ceño. Ese era el tono que había usado cuando rompió el trombón de su papá y escondió toda la evidencia, pero ella, de todas formas, supo que él lo había hecho, y solo estaba esperando a que confesara. Daba miedo cómo las mamás sabían todo. Bueno, no todo. Si su mamá supiera todo, entonces sabría que no debía dejar que Wirt se fuera.

“Pero necesito decir adiós.”

“Lo entiendo, Wirt, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tu orientación empieza al mediodía.  Vamos a llegar tarde .”

“Entonces no importa si voy a llegar tarde de todos modos. Puedo llegar unos minutos después.”

“Wirt, hemos buscado por todas partes.” Ahora era su papá. “Como dijo tu mamá, saldrá cuando esté listo. Yo me aseguraré de que sepa lo mucho que querías decir adiós y puedes hablar con él más tarde, después de que ustedes dos terminen de desempacar todos tus disparates.”

“¿Qué disparates? Estas cosas son los esenciales que la lista de la universidad me dijo que necesitaba,” respondió Wirt gruñón.

“¿En serio necesitas una escoba, chico? ¿Vas a barrer tu dormitorio un par de veces por semana?”

“...Tal vez.”

La puerta del coche se cerró y Greg jadeó, su agarre sobre Jason Funderberker aflojándose. No, no se irían en verdad. Estaban pretendiendo. Wirt pretendía todo el tiempo para hacer que hiciera lo que quería. Era un malvado truco de hermano mayor. También un truco de padres. Como psicología inversa o algo así.

“Te veré en el fin de semana para padres, ¿está bien?” Preguntó Wirt.

“Puedes apostarlo. No me lo perdería por nada,” respondió Papá.

¿Estaban abrazándose? Greg estaba muy seguro de que se abrazaban porque hubo mucho silencio y luego quizá alguien sorbiéndose la nariz - Papá era un torpe emocional, igual que Wirt - y luego otra puerta de auto de abrió y se cerró, y un motor fue encendido. No. No, todos estaban jugando con él. Wirt no se iría sin decir adiós. No lo haría. Por eso es que se había levantado tan temprano y escabullido bajo un arbusto. Si Wirt nunca lo encontraba, entonces nunca podría decir adiós ni se iría. Muy bien, su lógica quizá hubiera sido demasiado, pero Greg nunca afirmó ser el tipo de sujeto que usa lógica. Al menos habría esperado y se habría escondido hasta después del primer día de escuela, entonces Wirt habría tenido que esperar otro año entero antes de irse, y quizá un Greg de diez años habría estado más listo que un Greg de nueve años.

Su mamá estaba diciéndole algo a su papá, pero el motor no se apagó y luego escuchó a su papá gritar, “¡Ve con cuidado!” y el auto salió de la acera, grava crujiendo bajo los neumáticos del coche usado que consiguieron para Wirt como regalo de graduación y la primer cosa que Wirt había hecho con este fue llevar a Greg a comprar malteadas y ver una película al autocine de la ciudad consiguiente porque Greg siempre había querido ver una película en un autocine real y ahora ese coche se estaba alejando.

“¡Espera! ¡Oof!” Greg salió a tumbos del arbusto. Se rasguñó un poco las manos, pero eso no importaba mientras se apresuraba sobre sus pies y corría para rodear la casa. “¡Espera por mí!”

El coche ya estaba dando vuelta a la calle, su papá aun parado en la banqueta, despidiéndose. Dio la vuelta justo cuando Greg gritaba y lo agarró antes de que fuera a toda velocidad por la calle persiguiéndolo. Luchó para liberar un brazo, pero su papá tenía un fuerte agarre. Greg trató de mover sus dedos mientras miraba el coche abarrotado con todas las tontas cosas para la universidad de Wirt.

“¡Wirt!” gritó – quizá la ventana todavía estuviera abierta y lo escucharían y Wirt haría que Mamá diera la vuelta porque no podía tan solo irse – pero el coche dio vuelta en la esquina y desapareció. “¡ _ Wirt _ !”

“Oye, tranquilo, amiguito. Greg, está bien.” Papá tenía sus brazos rodeándolo, como si un abrazo arreglara todo. Bueno, usualmente así era, y usualmente era Greg quien convencía a todos que era cierto, pero hoy no. Abrazos no podían arreglar esto. “Lo siento, Greg, pero no podían esperar más tiempo. Tenían que irse.”

“¡No se suponía que solo se fuera!” Se quejó Greg. Fue más un lloriqueo, pero había intentado no lloriquear mucho porque solo los bebés lloriqueaban y tenía nueve años, y todo era posible si te lo proponías. “ _ Tiene _ que regresar. ¡Todavía no le di su regalo de despedida! ¡Papá, tiene que volver!”

“Vamos, amigo. Vayamos adentro y comamos algo del pastel que quedó de anoche, ¿sí? ¿No dijiste que el pedazo de la orilla tenía tu nombre escrito?” Greg negó con la cabeza con firmeza y enterró la cara contra la camisa de su papá mientras le acariciaba la espalda. “Andando. Tendremos algo de paste, veremos caricaturas, y antes de que lo sepas, Wirt te llamará y podrás hablar con él todo lo que quieras. Y lo veremos en un par de semanas. Podrás darle tu regalo entonces.”

“O puedes, ya sabes, dármelo ahora.”

Greg parpadeó, luego giró en los brazos de su papá para sonreír a su estúpido, y muy increíble hermano. “¡Sabía que no te irías!” declaró triunfante, a lo cual Wirt puso los ojos en blanco.

“ _ Sí  _ me fui. Mamá dio la vuelta cuando te vimos zambullirte por la calle y dijo que estaría mal si no lo hacíamos.” Apuntó hacia el coche estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

Su mamá los saludaba desde la ventana abierta del asiento del conductor con una sonrisa alegre y Greg frunció el ceño. No estaba impresionado. Sí lo engañaron. Regresar solo formaba parte de su malvado plan todo el tiempo.

Wirt le pinchó en las costillas. “Oye, ¿y dónde está ese regalo de despedida?”

“No sé si lo merezcas ahora.” Greg se cruzó de brazos, alzando la nariz tan alto como podía. “Solo hermanos de verdad increíbles reciben regalos de despedida.”

“Me pasé toda la mañana destruyendo la casa buscándote- lo cual me recuerda, ¿ _ dónde _ estabas?”

Greg dio una brillante sonrisa e hizo un gesto de cerrar sus labios. “¡Nunca lo diré! Pero tienes razón. Fue  _ muy _ divertido ver como graznabas por toda la casa como una gallina graciosa, y hermanos graciosos son casi tan buenos como hermanos increíbles. ¡Espera aquí! ¡Iré a traerlo!”

“Muy bien, pero si vuelves a esconderte, en serio me iré,” le dijo Wirt a sus espaldas mientras corría hacia la casa.

Llegando a gran velocidad a su cuarto con renovada energía de puro alivio, Greg se lanzó sobre su cama, sacando un paquete pequeño y amarillo de la funda de su almohada. Lo había envuelto él mismo, lo cual había sido bastante difícil pese a ser solo una pequeña caja rectangular. Mamá seguro hacía que pareciera sencillo durante Navidad, cuando se escabullía a su habitación y envolvía todos los regalos a última hora en Noche Buena. Él estaba genial con envolver solo uno, gracias. Volviendo a saltos por el pasillo, casi choca contra su papá mientras salía por la puerta.

“¿Dónde está el incendio?” bromeó, pero Greg solo corrió afuera.

Wirt estaba justo dónde lo había dejado, sumado a una rana. Le estaba acariciando la cabeza a Jason Funderberker, contentando tanto al hermano menor como al anfibio. Miró justo cuando Greg corría hacia él y aun así se las arregló para ser tomado por sorpresa y perder el balance cuando el regalo fue empujado contra su rostro.

“¡Aquí!” Se jactó Greg. “¡Feliz Día de Ir a la Universidad!”

“Oh. Wow, es un verdadero regalo.” Wirt sonaba genuinamente sorprendido. Greg no sabía si esto lo ofendía o no. Con una súper atontada sonrisa, Wirt comenzó a desenvolver la cinta que mantenía junto el arrugado papel.

“¡Espera! ¡No lo abras ahora!” Greg se paró de puntillas y agitó las manos en la cara de Wirt, golpeándolo en la nariz sin querer un par de veces.

Wirt alzó un ceja. “¿Por qué no?”

“Porque sí.”

“¿De veras? ¿Solo porque sí?”

“¡Sí, de veras solo porque sí!” Replicó Greg. “Espera hasta que llegues a la escuela y me estés extrañando. Entonces puedes abrirlo.”

Wirt hizo un ruido pensativo y miró hacia el otro lado. “¿Y qué si nunca te extraño?”

Greg batió sus brazos, poniendo varias poses diferentes de “¡mírame!” hasta que tuvo la completa atención de su hermano. “¡Es imposible no extrañarme! ¡Mira a este rostro mío!” Pinchó sus propias mejillas donde habrían hoyuelos si los tuviera.

Wirt resopló riendo y abrió la boca para responder cuando su mamá les habló para que se apresurarán. El corazón de Greg se hundió. Cierto. Wirt todavía tenía que marcharse. Había esperado que darle su regalo de despedida y decirle adiós en persona lo harían sentir mejor sobre todo este asunto. Solo había hecho que su barriga se sintiera como si quisiera llorar, y ni siquiera pensaba que ese sentimiento era posible hasta el día de hoy.

“ _ Yo _ te extrañaré.” Greg estiró los brazos y jaló el dobladillo de la sudadera de Wirt. No tenía el corazón para decirle lo tonto que era usar la sudadera de la escuela en su primer día. En especial cuando leía, “UM” en grandes letras cuadradas.

“Oye.”

Wirt tenía esa expresión de preocupación en sus ojos que se volvió tan frecuente luego de su excursión más allá del jardín. A Greg le gustaba tanto como no le gustaba, lo cual era un sentimiento extraño para experimentar y todavía no tenía las palabras para describirlo. Quizá para cuando él fuera a la universidad las tuviera.

Se agachó y le dio un apretón a su hombro. “Sabes que también te voy a extrañar, pero estará bien. Prometí que llamaré tres veces por semana mínimo, ¿recuerdas? Y si necesitas hablar conmigo, entonces puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Puede que esté en clase, pero regresaré la llamada tan pronto como pueda. Y ese es un dato de la roca.”

Greg arrugó el ceño. “Los datos de la roca no siempre son cien por ciento verdad, Wirt.”

“Bueno, los  _ míos _ lo son.” Le revolvió el cabello, luego lo acercó para un fuerte abrazo.

Era algo que hacían. Wirt tenía que abrazarlo demasiado fuerte, luego él patearía y se removería, y pretendería quejarse sobre lo molestos que son los hermanos mayores y sus terribles abrazos. Solo para este abrazó con igual fuerza.

Aunque igual lo pateó, solo un poco. “No hagas trampa y abras mi regalo antes de que llegues ahí.”

Wirt rio, un sonido cálido vibrando por su pecho justo contra el de Greg. “No lo haré. Lo prometo.” Se apartó y le dio un golpecito en la frente. “Asegúrate de que Jason Funderberker y tú vayan a muchas aventuras para que puedas contarme.”

“¿Quién? ¿Yo?” Los hermanos se miraron, luego hacia arriba en dirección de la chirriante y chillona voz. Jason Funderberker La Persona yacía parado un par de metros de ellos, sacando a pasear a su Pekinés, Miranda.

“Oh, no. No tú, Jason Funderberker,” explicó Wirt, apuntando a la rana a su lado. “Jason Funderberker, nuestra rana.”

“Ohh... perdón.”

Esperaron hasta que continuara su camino, luego Greg atrajo a Wirt para otro abrazo más normal. Su mamá tuvo que amenazar con arrastrar a Wirt todo el camino hasta la escuela por la oreja si no se apresuraba antes de que, finalmente, hiciera su camino devuelta al coche. Se tropezó en la acera, pero se recobró con un brinco y un rebote y medio. No el mejor aterrizaje que había visto, pero bastante bueno. Greg le daba un 8.5 en lo que se trataba de hermanos torpes.

¡Oh! Casi olvidaba.

“¡Adiós, Wirt!” Aulló Greg.

“¡Nos vemos, Greg!” Wirt respondió, agitando la mano que tenía a su regalo antes de agacharse para entrar al asiento del pasajero.

_ Ribbit. _ Greg recogió a Jason Funderberker entre sus brazos, luego hizo que la manita de su rana se despidiera mientras el coche daba la vuelta y resumía su travesía hacia lo desconocido...

Bueno, no exactamente. Solo era la universidad. Greg podía manejar eso, y puede que Wirt también. Tal vez. Si podían manejar el verdadero Desconocido, entonces la universidad no sería más que una brisa.

Por supuesto, no fue sino hasta que pasó por el cuarto de Wirt y notó lo  _ vacío _ que estaba que se preocupó que las cosas no serían tan sencillas después de todo. “No es como lo esperaba,” suspiró.

-0-

Después de comer el pastel que su papá le prometió cuando había estado tan angustiado – “Te lo ofrecí para calmarte, ahora estás bien, nada de pastel antes de desayunar, jovencito. ¿Qué con esa cara? Dije que no. ...bien. Pero no le digas a tu madre.” “¡Greg! – Y Greg lo encontró un día como cualquier otro. Él y Jason Funderberker fueron a explorar, justo como hacía cuando Wirt no estaba cerca.

Puso a Jason Funderberker dentro de la canasta de su bicicleta que Wirt había comprado para el primer cumpleaños de Jason Funderberker con ellos y lo llevó al parque.  _ “Greg, ni siquiera sabemos qué edad tiene, olvida saber cuándo nació.” _ Wirt había intentado razonar con él. Bueno, la razón no era muy buena razón para evitar darle un cumpleaños a Jason Funderberker. Necesitaba saber lo apreciado que era. Así que hizo a Wirt mostrar su apreciación con una canasta para bicicleta junto con la primera bici de dos ruedas sin rueditas de entrenamiento de Greg. Era más sencillo recordar el cumpleaños de Jason si era el mismo día que el suyo. Wirt gruñó que era solo una excusa para más regalos, pero no era como si Greg pudiera sentarse dentro la canasta y dejar que Jason Funderberker llevara la bicicleta por el pueblo. Eso sería tonto.

EN el parque, él y Jason se encontraron con algunos niños que reconoció de su clase de tercer grado. Empezaron un juego de ruleta de Dos Gatos Viejos, pero solo pudieron encontrar un gato viejo deambulando por el parque ese día. Así que Greg hizo un juego llamado Un Gato Viejo. Era un poco como las atrapadas, y algo como el Monopoly, y también algo como Candy Land si Candy Land incluyera Pick-up Sticks y The Hokey Pokey combinados.

Fue el mejor juego del mundo. Greg estaba triste de que no pensara en escribir las reglas porque no había manera en que pudiera recordarlas todas. Wirt era quién solía hacer cosas como esas por él. Para cuando todos dejaron el parque para ir por helado al centro, ya las había olvidado todas. Pero eso estaba bien, porque el helado era más importante que esas todas reglas suyas.

Él y Jason Funderberker compartieron un vaso de helado de chocolate, nueves y malvavisco, aunque en cono supiera mejor. No podía pedir un cono para Jason porque su lengua siempre hacia que parte del helado cayera del cono y luego Wirt tenía que darle su helado a Greg, aun cuando Greg no se lo pedía porque al parecer, eso era parte de las Reglas del Hermano Mayor. Aunque Greg no podía quejarse. Wirt tenía un excelente gusto en helados. Pero ya que no había Wirt en esta ocasión y solo tenía suficiente dinero de bolsillo para un helado, decidió irse a lo seguro y tomar la ruta del vaso.

Después de eso, se metió en problemas con su papá por dejar el parque sin pasar por la casa primero. Luego se enfermó porque todo lo que había comido ese día fue pastel y helado. Y una barra de chocolate a medias que encontró en el parque, pero solo la parte que estaba mejor cubierta por la envoltura. Greg prometió nunca, jamás de los jamases comer algo de piso otra vez cuando vomitó glaseado púrpura y amarillo sobre sus pantalones. Del pastel, no la barra de chocolate. Incluso Greg sabía mejor que comer una barra de chocolate que era púrpura y amarilla.

Incluso cuando estuvo confinado a su cama tanto como castigo por dejar el parque y porque su barriga dolía, Greg igual se divirtió jugando a Pescar con Jason Funderberker. Wirt había intentado una vez enseñarles a los dos a jugar Póker, pero se rindió cuando Greg decidió cantar y actuar con la Reina de Corazones enamorándose del Rey de Diamantes y luego empezó una guerra entre los Jack y después se volvió un juego de recolección de cincuenta y dos cartas.

Cuando su castigo terminó, Greg y Jason vieron televisión en la sala. Les gustaba ver los infomerciales y debatir qué sería mejor para comprarle a Wirt para su cumpleaños. Aunque era más divertido cuando Wirt estaba cerca para quejarse. En realidad, la mayoría de las cosas eran más divertidas cuando tenía a Wirt con él.

Greg arrugó el entrecejo cuando pensó esto. Wirt no había estado ausente más de un día y había pensado en él en casi todo lo que había hecho. Se paró para encontrar un calendario. Su mamá había encerrado en un círculo y marcado “Día de Padres” en Octubre, así que Greg contó la cantidad de días que quedaban hasta entonces.

“¡Frijoles! ¡Jason, quedan treinta y cinco días enteros antes de que vayamos a visitar a Wirt! ¡Y eso es solo por un día!” Exclamó Greg, intentando comunicar esta terrible ocurrencia con tu rana. Miró al cielo – aunque estaba cubierto por el techo puesto que estaba dentro de la casa – y extendió los brazos. “¿Esto es lo que tiene la vida para nosotros, Jason Funderberker? Treinta y cinco días de noche y una... no noche, un ciclo de umm... cosas que significan ¡que no veré a Wirt!”

“Déjale la poesía a tu hermano, Greg.” Su papá le dio una palmada en la cabeza cuando pasaba a servirse un vaso de agua. “Aunque podrías tener un futuro actuando. Puedo conectar con tu lucha.”

Greg dejó caer los brazos a sus lados y lo observó. “¿Papá? ¿Wirt volverá a casa cuando termine la universidad?”

“En una forma,” dijo, evadiendo la pregunta. “Volverá durante vacaciones. Día de Gracias, Navidad, y verano, pero cuando termine la universidad, probablemente quiera vivir por su cuenta. Igual que tú cuando termines con la escuela.”

Lo cual no podía llegar lo bastante rápido en la opinión de Greg, pero ese no era la gran pregunta en el momento. “¿Por qué querría vivir por su cuenta cuando nos tiene a nosotros?”

Su papá rio. “Sé que parece raro ahora, compañero, pero confía en mí. En unos años tú también querrás nada que ver con nosotros.”

“Jamás voy a querer eso,” jadeó él, los ojos abiertos como plato. “¡Somos familia!”

Con una sonrisa cálida y una palmada en el hombro, su papá regresó a la sala para tomar el control de la televisión y reclamar el sillón grande y cómodo. De todas formas Greg no quería el sillón grande y cómodo. Era demasiado grande cuando solo eran él y Jason Funderberker. Y no tan cómodo. Greg volvió a mirar el calendario. ¿Wirt se fue porque quería estar por cuenta? Había dicho que lo hacía porque quería aprender más cosas, pero, ¿y si le había estado mintiendo a Greg para hacerlo sentir mejor?

“Pffft. Qué ridículo,” se rio de sí mismo. “Wirt fue a la escuela, ¡porque es la escuela! Quizá sea una locura, pero ese es el tipo de persona que es.” Greg puso las manos sobre su cintura y se imaginó a sí mismo como el Presidente Abraham Lincoln dando un discurso importante, luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras. “Aguarda. Eso no sonó bien.”

Jason croó y parpadeó en su dirección varias veces. A veces, no se requerían palabras. Greg lo recogió y lo cargó hacia la siguiente fase de su aventura.

Terminó siendo más descanso en cama porque su estómago aun dolía.

Y todo esto lo que relató con exactitud en la tarde a Wirt por el teléfono cuando por fin llamó. Excepto la parte en la que preguntó a su papá sobre Wirt y la universidad y por qué no iba a regresar nunca más a la casa. Ésa era una simple hipótesis de roca. Sin ningún fundamento.

Jason Funderberker estaba todo caliente y tostado en su cama con un par de calcetines, viendo a Greg jugar con una cuchara. Un plato de caldo de pollo se había enfriado sobre su regazo mientras parloteaba a su hermano, el quedarse sin aliento la única oportunidad que Wirt tenía de añadir algo.

“No deberías ir en bici tu solo, Greg. ¿Qué tal si algo te llega a pasar?” Por supuesto que sus primeras palabras serían de preocupación; Greg sonrió. Típico Wirt Preocupón.

“Solo fue en el parque y luego fui por helado. El parque ni siquiera está lejos. Voy por mí mismo un montón de veces y nada ha pasado. Y papá ya me castigó por ir con los demás por helado sin supervisión adulta.” El estómago de Greg gruñó y no en el sentido de tener hambre, así que lo frotó en un par de círculos. “Mi barriga también me castigó,”

Wirt se rio desde el teléfono. “Te lo tienes bien merecido.”

“¿Cómo fue el viaje hasta la escuela? ¿Y la llegada a la escuela? ¿Y mudarse a la escuela?”

“De acuerdo, bien. Todo fue bien. Realmente bien, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas cuando recorrimos el campus unos meses atrás? Bueno, fue parecido a eso, excepto que  _ mejor _ .”

La emoción agitaba la voz de su hermano. Greg escuchó muy atentamente mientras sorbía su caldo frío. Las emociones felices no eran tan grandes como las no felices cuando se trataba de Wirt, algo que aún le desconcertaba. Es solo que, era tan... _fácil_ ser feliz _._

Bueno, excepto cuando extrañaba a Wirt. Huh. Quizá Wirt era tan infeliz porque había extrañado a Greg durante la mayor parte de su vida y se había estado acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca. Tenía algo de sentido.

“¿Qué solías hacer cuando solo eras tú?” Preguntó Greg, interrumpiendo la descripción acerca del diseño Neoclásico del campus al que no había prestado nada de atención.

Pero Wirt no se molestó, solo lo dejó sin palabras. “¿Qué?”

“Ya sabes, cuando solo estabas tú, antes de que llegara, ¿qué hacías?” le repitió.

Hubo una larga pausa, así que Greg usó el tiempo para sacar pedazos individuales de pasta del caldo, una a la vez con su cuchara, y los ponía debajo la barbilla de Jason Funderberker. “Yo... bueno, creo que leía mucho. Era mucho más tranquilo cuando solo estaba yo, recuerdo eso.” Cuando Wirt se las arregló para reír un poco, Greg se sintió mejor sobre su pregunta. “No lo sé, Greg. Hacía cosas. Cosas de niño normal. Parecido a lo que tú- excepto que no. No, no realmente. No creo  _ jamás _ haber hecho las cosas que tú haces.”

“Sí, pero, ¿con quién jugabas?” Le presionó Greg.

“Jugaba yo solo.”

Lo dijo con tanta facilidad, que pudo imaginar a su hermano encogerse de hombros.  _ Probablemente quiera vivir por su cuenta. _ Se estremeció cuando recordó las palabras de su papá y empujo la sopa hacia Jason Funderberker para que pudiera terminársela. Ya se había comida la barba de sopa que le había hecho.

“¿Greg? ¿Sigues ahí?”

“Sí.”

“Oh. Muy bien.”

“¿Te gustó?”

“¿Hm? ¿Gustarme qué? ¿Tu regalo? ¡Sí!” Exhaló una risa. “¡No puedo creer que me hicieras una cinta! Todavía no la he escuchado, pero lo haré cuando haya terminado de desempacar todo. ¿Qué hay en ella?”

“Poesía y clarinete. ¡No, no voy a decirte! Lo sabrás cuando la escuches. Pero no es a lo que me refería.”

“¿A qué te referías?”

“¿Te gustaba estar por tu cuenta?”

“Oh. Uh. ¿Supongo? No conocía otra cosa. Por un tiempo éramos solo mamá y yo, y mamá trabajaba mucho. Luego estuvo tu papá, y después tú, y luego todo fue diferente. De como solía ser. No lo sé, Greg. No me molestaba, no. Pero si me preguntas si preferiría ser hijo único otra vez, crep que he dejado clara mi posición sobre eso en el pasado.”

Esta vez su risa fue forzada. Frijoles, tenía que ir y poner triste a su hermano. Debería haber solo dejado que divagara sobre su arquitectura.

Wirt tosió y se aclaró la garganta. “¿Por qué preguntas?”

“Ninguna razón. Solo estoy feliz de que yo no tenga que estar solo como tú solías estar. Incluso sin ti aquí, ¡aun tengo a Jason Funderberker! ¡Jamás estaré solo!”

“Sí, bueno, será mejor que Jason Funderberker te tenga en línea o los dos terminarán yendo a prisión.”

Greg se mofó. ¡Jason Funderberker no tiene la complexión para ir a prisión! ¡Las rayas lo harían ver desgastado y verde!”

“Greg. Él es verde. Es una rana.”

“Lo sé,” dijo entre risitas, sonriendo cuando pudo sentir la diversión de Wirt a través del altavoz. Como pequeñas motas de polvo colándose de un lado de la línea para salir por la otra.

“¿Qué? Oh. Está bien.” Las voz de Wirt se dirigió lejos del teléfono, luego regresó. “Tengo que irme ahora, Greg. Mamá se está alistando para ir al hotel y quiere que le des el teléfono a Jonathan para que pueda hablar un poco con él, y yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí.”

“¿Qué tipo de cosas?” Presionó Greg.

“Cosas de universidad. Quizá entrar a algo de orientación más tarde en la noche. No sé. Supongo que seguir las guías.”

“Oh. ¿Diviértete?” Todavía seguía sin entender de qué trataban estas cosas de orientación.

“Gracias, tú también. Mejórate y no vomites sobre ninguna de mis cosas.”

“Sí, sí, capitán. Ningún pedazo volará sobre el botín del capitán. ¡Ar!”

“El capitán lo aprecia. Buenas noches, Greg.”

“¡Noches, Wirt!” Se quedó en el teléfono hasta que su mamá empezó a darle cariñitos, luego le gritó a su Papá para que viniera a tomar el teléfono. “Supongo que somos tú y yo, ¿eh?” Atrajo a Jason Funderberker en un abrazo, después lo metió bajo sus cobijas a pesar de que el tanque de la rana estaba sobre su tocador. “Mamá no volverá hasta mañana porque va a tomar el tren de la mañana, así que vas a dormir hoy conmigo.”  _ Ribbit. _ “Tú mantén tus pies helados de tu lado, que yo haré lo mismo,” le prometió.

-0-

Greg no soñaba sobre lo que pasaron muy seguido. Wirt era quién tenía malos sueños. Wirt recordaba la mayor parte, probablemente todo desde que tenía muy buena memoria, pero muchas cosas eran borrosas para Greg. Como cuando él no podía recordar si habían estado en la escuela enseñando a calabazas a bailar o una villa de animales llena de amistosos esqueletos, pero sí recordaba a Beatrice y el bote de ranas. Cuando soñaba sobre lo que pasó, le gustaba soñar sobre ese día sobre el bote cuando fue un tambor, Jason Funderberker La Rana cantaba, y Wirt tocaba el fagot para todo el mundo.

Aunque eso no fue lo que soñó la primera noche de la partida de Wirt. Después de que despertó, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que no era un árbol, e incluso más tiempo quitar el sabor de las hojas de su boca.

**Author's Note:**

>  **N/A** : ¡Muy bien! Primero lo primero: Es mi headcanon que Wirt tiene 15 años y Greg 6 durante los eventos de Más Allá del Jardín. Dado a que Wirt está en primer año de universidad y Greg en cuarto grado de primaria, su diferencia de edad es bastante solidificada en esta historia, así que lo lamento si no encaja con el headcanon de ustedes, chicos, y te saca de la historia. No obstante, espero que sean capaces de disfrutarlo.
> 
> Y respecto a cuándo esto toma lugar, intenté dejarlo tan ambiguo como fuera posible en el espíritu de la mini serie, pero he decidido ubicarlo en una fecha de la era moderna. Estoy usando un calendario del 2017 para las fechas. Debido a que hubo un juego de fútbol americano la noche de Halloween en Más Allá del Jardín, me imaginé que ese Halloween fue un viernes como el de este año. Lo siento si hay cosas que los saquen del año que tenían en sus headcanons, pero se estaba volviendo un problema no tener una fecha en mente.
> 
> El suéter de la universidad de Wirt es de la Universidad de Massaschusetts Amherst. Hay el diseño de una que solo tiene la “U” y la “M” y creí que era perfecta. Además, su mascota es el Hombreminuto, y pienso que a Wirt le gustaría eso.
> 
> Finalmente, sí, nombré al papá de Greg Jonathan. Le hice referencia por primera vez en mi otro fic “Toad Troubles,” pero solo brevemente. La madre de Wirt y Greg se llama Amy, el cual aparecerá más tarde en el fic. Escogí Amy ya que significa “amada” y se sentía apropiado para cómo quería retratarla.
> 
> Justo ahora tengo el objetivo de actualizar una vez por semana, aunque eso quizá cambie. Sigo escribiendo el capítulo cuatro y quiero dejar un espacio suficiente para no quedarme atrás. Si puedo cerrarlo pronto, entonces podré actualizar más seguido, pero por ahora esperen un nuevo capítulo cada noche de viernes. Sé que hoy es lunes, pero me gusta la idea de actualizaciones en viernes, así que esta semana subiré dos en honor de escoger un título con el que esté feliz.
> 
>  **Nota de Traductora** : Publicado y terminado en 2014, este es uno de esos trabajos que he querido traer al habla hispana desde que lo descubrí. No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecer a Skim por permitirme traducir semejante trabajo, así que me limitaré a mostrar mi apreciación con darle a este trabajo mi mayor esfuerzo.


End file.
